A conventional tool cabinet commonly used for storing tools provides organizational benefits and ease of access to tools in various working areas. Since not all working areas have immediate access to electric power such as a wall socket, in order to have access to electric power for operating certain power tools, extension cords are used as power connections. To ensure that the extension cords remain functional throughout the whole operation of the power tools, deployment and maintenance of the extension cords require coordination among the workers. Oftentimes, the workers may easily forget about the position where the extension cords were last placed, resulting in a relatively inefficient working process.